The development of a system for transferring the training of Egyptian engineers in equipment repair from NIH to Egypt. The goal is a completely self-sufficient training center in Egypt for recruitment and training of scientific equipment repair personnel. This project is specifically concerned with the development of courses in basic instrumentation, electronics and troubleshooting for scientific equipment.